1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle simulation apparatus having application to traffic safety education, games, and physical training. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bicycle simulation apparatus in which scenes displayed on a visual display change according to operations of pedals and handlebars.
2. Description of the Background Art
Simulation apparatuses have been proposed and developed that simulate the operation of airplanes, automobiles, motorcycles, bicycles and the like. Some of the simulation apparatuses have been put to practical use. Among known simulation apparatuses, a bicycle simulation apparatus has some similarity to a motorcycle simulation apparatus, but is significantly different therefrom because a bicycle, and thus its associated simulation apparatus, has cranks and pedals. An example of a known bicycle simulation apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 2589581.
In a bicycle simulation apparatus, pedals and cranks for working the pedals are essential components. However, in a conventional bicycle simulation apparatus, pedals are used merely as a means to operate the bicycle simulator. In other words, there is no consideration given to rotational positions of the pedals and cranks during operation of the bicycle. Therefore, the conventional bicycle simulation apparatus lacks a sense of realism under some operation conditions, and poorly simulates the driving effects.
The present invention was made in consideration of the foregoing problem. It is an object of the present invention to provide a bicycle simulation apparatus which enables a more realistic driving simulation in consideration of the rotational positions of the pedals and cranks which are unique to bicycles.